The Journey is Over
by SonnyAngel
Summary: The end of Jason and Courtney. NOW COMPLETE! Please read and review!
1. Chapter One

The "Journey" is Over

A General Hospital fanfiction about the demise of Jason and Courtney's marriage

Author's Note:  Anyone who knows me knows that I am an avid (and I mean AVID) Jason/Robin fan.  So call this story "therapy" for me after having to sit through days upon days of hearing Jason profess his "undying" love for little miss Courtney Cottontail and announcing that he has never loved anyone before she came along.  Wrong!!  I know he loved Robin…I know cause I saw it, every day on my TV screen.  So if you feel like I do, then read this story (and remember to review too!).  If you don't feel like I do, well, you can read it too, all are welcome but please no flames unless you have a valid criticism (and no, "I hate this story! It sucks!" is not a valid criticism).  

One more thing, many people who know me know that Carly is my least favorite character, so don't be surprised if that comes out in this story, cause after all, I'm only human. 

Disclaimer:  Of course, I do not own any of the GH characters.  I have, however, created a few characters for the purpose of this story.  When they come up, it'll be obvious to you that they're mine cause well, they don't exist on GH. 

Chapter One

Courtney let herself into the penthouse. She set her suitcase down and called out. "Jason?" 

Jason came into view from the kitchen. "Hey, you're back."

"Yeah," Courtney began, "I decided I was being an idiot." She paused. "Jason, I'm sorry I gave you a hard time about everything."

Jason held up his hand. "You don't have to say anything," he told her, as he moved toward her, "I understand." He kissed her quickly and wrapped his arms around her.

Courtney sighed and closed her eyes. She was happy to be back in Jason's arms.

Their reunion was interrupted when the phone rang. Jason glanced at the caller i.d. before he picked it up. **'Out of range.'** "Hello?"

"Is Courtney Matthews there?" Jason didn't recognize the voice.

"Who's calling?" Jason inquired.

"An old friend from Atlantic City," came the reply.

Jason handed the phone to Courtney. "It's for you, a guy from Atlantic City who apparently doesn't know you're married now."

Courtney frowned. She didn't know who it could be. "Yes, this is Courtney," she said.

"Hello, Courtney," the man greeted. "Remember me?"

Courtney's heart raced. She knew exactly who it was. "What do you want?" she hissed, as she moved away from Jason.

The man chuckled. "Is that any way to talk to your....." 

Before he could finish, Courtney abruptly hung up the phone. Jason stared at her as she turned to him. "Are you alright?"

Courtney was shaken. She tried to collect her thoughts. "Yeah, I'm okay," she sighed. As Jason embraced her, Courtney's mind raced. **'How did he find her? What did he want?"**

Later, Jason called upstairs where Courtney was unpacking. "I'm going next door. Sonny and I have business."

After he left, Courtney walked downstairs. She waited a minute before she grabbed her coat and left the penthouse. She punched the elevator button and waited impatiently for the doors to open. Finally, it arrived and she rushed into the elevator, bumping into Johnny the bodyguard in the process.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Courtney," he apologized.

"That's okay, Johnny," she told him, as she punched the lobby button, "If you see Jason, tell him I'll be home later, okay?"

As she left the building, she crossed the street to enter the park. She walked with a purpose, soon arriving in the middle of the park near the fountain. She sat down at the fountain and waited. She knew he would be there, even though they didn't make plans to meet. But she knew how he operated; she knew that the park was one of his favorite meeting points.

Her wait was short. Five minutes later, Courtney looked up as a tall, well-groomed man in his early-thirties sat down next to her. "Hello Courtney," he said, "and how's my favorite wife?"

"What are you doing here, Greg?" Courtney hissed.

Greg grinned. "Can't a guy come visit his wife?" he teased, "especially when she's hit the jackpot like you have."

"What do you mean?" Courtney warily asked.

"You married well, sweetheart," Greg told her, "well, sort of."

"We are not married, Greg," Courtney spit out. She was seething. "Why do you keep saying that?"

"Because, sweetheart, we are," Greg replied. He pulled out a document from the inside pocket of his jacket. He watched as Courtney read it. "You see, you're still my legal wife." He paused for effect. "Which means, according to NY law, I'm entitled to half of whatever you have." He grabbed her hand. "And judging from the rock on your finger, I'm guessing it's alot."

Courtney jerked her hand away. "I'm not giving you a dime, you bastard," she hissed.

"Come on, sweetheart," Greg coaxed, "you can afford it. Well, you certainly CAN'T afford not to share your wealth with me."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Well, I wonder what your dear "husband" Jason would say if he found out his dear "wife" were another man's wife," Greg sneered. "And not only that, there's another secret you have that you certainly don't want let out."

Courtney eyed him. She knew what he meant. **That **secret couldn't get out. It would ruin everything.

She decided to change tactics to get him to back off. "How did you find me, Greg?" she asked, eyes twinkling as she smiled.

"Wouldn't you like to know," Greg replied. He knew what she was doing. He taught her that trick....use her feminine wiles to get what she wanted from a man. "But why not tell you....it won't change nothing. Janine told me."

Courtney cursed under her breath**. 'Damn Janine!**' She was always ruining things for her. "Okay, what do you want? Money? Jewels? What?"

Greg smiled. Courtney was giving up so easily. That meant only one thing to Greg: she didn't want to lose what she found. Greg could use that to his advantage later**. For now....**

"$1 million."

Courtney's jaw fell. "What? I don't have that kind of money!"

"I suggest you figure out a way to get it then, sweetheart," Greg patted her cheek, "or I'll be forced to pay a visit to Jason and then to your **brother** Sonny, just for good measure."

Courtney paled. Greg leaned over and planted a kiss on her cheek. "Good seeing you, sweetheart, I'll keep in touch."

Courtney sat silent as Greg strolled away. When she was alone, she burst into tears.

Courtney returned to the penthouse and found Jason waiting. "Hey."

"Hey, where you been?" Jason asked, coming toward her, "Johnny told me you went out but he didn't say where."

"I, um, went for a jog in the park," Courtney replied, keeping as close to the truth as she could...after all, she was in the park.

Jason eyed her outfit. "You jogged in that?" he questioned, indicating her skirt and blouse.

Courtney looked down and sighed. "Oh yeah, I guess I should have changed," she admitted. "It was a last-minute decision."

She hung up her jacket and took a seat on the couch. Trying to change the subject, she asked, "is everything okay with you and Sonny? With the business, I mean."

Jason frowned. There was something wrong with Courtney that he wasn't getting. She seemed nervous about something. He sat down beside her and took her hand. "What's going on?" he asked.

Courtney looked into Jason's eyes. **'God, they're so blue.'** She debated telling him everything that happened and for a split second, actually considered it. But, the one thing she feared was for Jason's blue eyes to darken when he looked at her. Instead, she smiled and squeezed his hand. "I'm fine, Jason, I'm just tired."

"Why don't you lie down and take a nap?" Jason insisted.

"That actually sounds like a good idea," she admitted, "I think I'll nap here on the couch."

As she stretched out, Jason retrieved a blanket from the closet. He covered her and bent down to kiss her forehead. "I'll go get us something to eat."

Courtney smiled and watched him leave. After a beat, she got up and went to the door. She poked her head out and called for Johnny. "Is Carly home?" she asked the bodyguard.

Johnny nodded. "You want to see her?"

"Yeah, can you ask her to come over here?" Courtney asked. "Thanks Johnny."

She went back inside to wait for Carly to arrive. She was sitting back on the couch when Carly let herself in. "Hey, Johnny said you wanted to see me? What's up?"

"Carly, I'm in big trouble," Courtney told her, "I need your help."

(Okay, it's your turn now.  Click on that little button marked "review" for me if you want to read more.  I live for feedback.)


	2. Chapter Two

The "Journey" is Over

A General Hospital fanfiction

Chapter Two

Carly recognized the look on Courtney's face...it was desperation. A look that meant that at any given moment everything she held dear would disappear in an instant and she would do anything to prevent that from happening. Carly recognized it because she had been in the same situation so many times it was ridiculous, so she instinctively knew what Courtney was feeling, even if she wasn't sure what was causing it.

Carly joined Courtney on the couch. "What's going on, Courtney?"

Courtney looked up at her sister-in-law with a tear-stained face. It was apparent that she had been crying but now he face was stony. "Greg's back," she said quietly.

Carly frowned. "Greg who? Sonny's accountant Greg? That's impossible," she said, shaking her head.

"No, Carly, **Greg**," she said with emphasis.

Carly was confused then suddenly realization hit. Her eyes widened. "What? Are you telling me your **ex-husband** is here?" she exclaimed.

**********

Meanwhile, Jason walked into Kelly's Diner.  Elizabeth was behind the counter.  She looked up and smiled at him.  "Hi Jason."

"Hi Elizabeth," Jason greeted her with a smile.  They had come a long way to being friends again.  "How are you doing?"  Elizabeth had just announced that she was pregnant.

"I'm good," Elizabeth told him, "what can I get for you?"

"Two big bowls of Ruby's chili and lots of crackers, please," he ordered.  "Thanks Elizabeth."

"Sure, no problem, be right back," Elizabeth said, as she walked into the kitchen to fill his order while Jason took a seat at the counter.  

"Hey, how are you doing?"  Jason turned to the man seated two seats to his right.   "I'm Greg," he said, extending his hand to Jason, "I'm new in town."

Jason was leery of anyone who introduced themselves to him.  He thought they were up to something.  It was a pretty safe theory for someone in Jason's line of work, so he made no attempt to shake Greg's hand.  

Greg seemingly was oblivious to Jason's disdain.  He dropped his hand nonchalantly and continued talking.  "You know of any work nearby?" he asked, indicating the want ads he had been circling.

Jason shook his head.  "Can't help you."

"Ah, no worries, I'll find something," Greg smirked, "if nothing else, I can always find work on the docks, you know?  I just have to find something so I can support my wife."

Elizabeth walked out of the kitchen carrying a large to-go bag.  "Here you go, Jason," she said, extending the bag toward him.  "That'll be $8.50."

Jason took the bag in one hand and gave her the money with the other.  "Thanks Elizabeth.  I'll see you later."

As he turned to go, Greg called out, "nice talking to you, man."

Jason grunted in reply and walked out of the diner.

When he was gone, Greg whistled to himself while he rolled up the paper and stuck it under his arm.  He had been waiting for the perfect opportunity to bump into Jason and now that the moment arose, Greg was a happy man.  Things were going well, he thought.  Jason will never see me coming, he thought.

Tossing some money on the counter for his coffee, Greg strolled out of the diner, tossing the paper in the outside trash can as he passed.

**********

"Your ex-husband is here in town?" Carly shrieked.

Courtney nodded. "Yeah, and by the way, he says he's not my ex-husband, but my **husband**. By some freak of nature, we're still married."

"What? How did that happen?" Carly exclaimed again. 

"I have no idea."

"Well, what did he want?" Carly asked.

"$1 million."

Carly's eyes bugged out again. "**What?**"

"I know, where am I going to get that kind of money?" Courtney sighed. "Unless..."

Carly knew what she was going to say. "I'm sorry, Courtney," she began, "I'd love to help but I can't ask Sonny for that kind of money. I mean, not without telling him what it's for. And I won't tell him," she promised.

"What about the club?" Courtney asked. "Can you get some money out of the accounts?"

"You want me to embezzle money from my club?" Carly asked. "Courtney, I can't do that....**again**. You don't know what I almost lost the last time I did that. I can't do it again."

Courtney sighed. "It's okay, Carly, I understand." She started crying again. "It's just.....what am I going to do now? Greg's threatened to go to not only Jason but Sonny too."

"Sonny? Why would he go to Sonny?" Carly inquired.

"Greg has another secret he's threatening to tell," Courtney told her. "Something even bigger."

"What is it?" Carly could hardly control herself. She was a very curious person by nature...she had to know everything about everybody. She knew whatever Courtney was keeping secret had to be big so Carly's natural curiosity was piqued. She **had **to know what it was.

"I can't tell you," Courtney said, "it's too big."

"Courtney, you can tell me anything," Carly told her, "we're friends, right? Not just sisters."

"That's just it, Carly," Courtney said, tears glistening in her eyes, "we're not."

"We're not what, Courtney?" Carly insisted.

"Sisters, we're not sisters, Carly," Courtney blurted out, "I'm not your sister because Sonny isn't my brother."

Carly's jaw dropped.

Carly and Courtney were so wrapped up in their conversation that they didn't hear the front door open. 

"I'm not your sister, Carly, because Sonny isn't my brother."

Carly's jaw dropped just as the the to-go bag from Kelly's dropped from Jason's hand.

"**What?**" Carly and Jason echoed.

Courtney turned her attention to Jason. Her eyes were wide, like a deer caught in the headlights. "Jason, I can explain," she said, as she came toward him.

Jason backed out of the door, leaving it open. Courtney followed him into the hallway. "Jason, wait, please," she sobbed, openly crying.

Jason ignored her, walked past Johnny and let himself into Sonny's penthouse. Sonny looked up. He became concerned when he saw Courtney rush in after Jason. "What's going on? What's wrong?" he asked Courtney, when he saw she was crying.

"Go ahead, tell him," Jason told her, sternly.

Sonny glanced at Jason briefly. Something was going on between them. Turning back to Courtney, Sonny placed his hands on her shoulders. "What's wrong?" he asked her gently.

"Sonny, let's leave Jason and Courtney alone for a minute," Carly told her husband. She had followed closely behind them into the penthouse.

"Carly, stay out of it," Jason told her, coldly.

Carly stared at Jason**. Who was this man**? she thought**. When did he get so cold and judgmental**? "Jason, talk to her," Carly urged him.

"Talk to her? You want me to talk to her? Okay, here I go," Jason acquiesced. He looked at Courtney. "Are you going to tell Sonny what you just told Carly and me, although, apparently, I wasn't your intended audience?"

"Jason," Courtney whispered. She couldn't go on. The tears just wouldn't stop.

"Fine, then I will," Jason told her.

"Jason, no," Carly said.

"Stay out of it, Carly!" Jason yelled.

"Will someone tell me what's going on?" Sonny demanded. "Why are you yelling at my wife, Jason? Your best friend?"

Jason sighed. "Because your wife and my **wife** have been lying to us, Sonny," he said. "I walked in on them talking just now."

"Talking about what?" Sonny asked, "what's going on?"

Before Jason could say anything, Courtney ran out of the room. "Follow her, Jason," Carly urged him, ignoring his glare.

"No, Jason's not going anywhere until he or someone tells me what's going on," Sonny said, emphatically. He was growing impatient and if someone didn't start talking he was going to go through the roof.

"Courtney's been lying, from the beginning, I'm guessing," Jason began, "I don't know how to tell you this, Sonny, so I'm just going to say it straight out. Keep in mind that I just found this out tonight, not more than five minutes ago." He paused, taking a breath. "Courtney is not your sister." 

(a/n: thanks for all the reviews.  I'm glad you like it.  And I hope you like this latest chapter.

"liason" fans…sorry, but I can't possibly make this a Jason/Liz story. I'm a diehard Jason/Robin, so I can't do that to my girl.  

Stef, you know me well enough to know the answer to your question. LOL.  No way is this Carly "reformed".  In fact, I refuse to believe that she's even "reformed" on the show…she's just doing a very good job of conning everyone to believe that she is. Damn those writers! LOL.

Please keep reviewing.  That's the only way I know if anyone reads this stuff.)


	3. Chapter Three

**The Journey is Over**

**A General Hospital fanfiction**

**Chapter Three**

**Sonny blinked at Jason. **_**'Did he hear him right?'**_** "What did you say?" he asked Jason, regaining his speech.**

**Jason sighed. "I'm sorry to blurt it out like that, but it's true. Courtney is NOT your sister." He turned to Carly. "If you want more information, ask your wife."**

**Sonny turned to Carly. It wasn't beneath her to keep a secret like this from him and he knew it. "Is this true?" he asked her.**

**"Sonny," Carly began. For the first time in her life, she was speechless. "This is the first I've heard of this but I can't believe that Courtney's not your sister, there must be some mistake."**

**"I'm going to find her," Sonny said on his way to the door.**

**"Sonny, let Jason talk to her," Carly begged, "This is between them."**

**"No!" Sonny exclaimed. "This is between Courtney and me. **_**I'm**_** going to talk to her and **_**I'm**_** going to find out the truth. And so help me, Carly, if I find out you knew about this and didn't tell me..." He let the threat lie. Carly knew well enough that Sonny would not tolerate another one of her lies.**

**With Sonny gone, Carly turned to Jason. "What happened to you?" she asked, "When did you get so judgmental?"**

**"**_**Judgmental?**_**" he exclaimed, "what are you talking about, Carly? Don't you think I have the right to be judgmental? She LIED!"**

**"You don't know the whole story, Jason. Just talk to her."**

**"I tried to talk to her, Carly, but she ran out, remember?"**

**"That's because you were pushing her, you idiot!" Carly yelled. "I would have left too!"**

**Jason stared at her. "How much of this did you know, Carly?" he said calmly.**

**When she ran out of the penthouse, Courtney had no destination in mind. After walking aimlessly through town, she ended up on pier 52. It was not the safest of places to be after dark but she didn't care. She didn't want anyone to find her.**

**She took a seat on a bench and covered her face with her hands. So caught up in her troubles, she didn't hear someone walk up and sit down beside her.**

**"Do you have something to tell me, Courtney?"**

**Stricken, Courtney sat up and looked into Sonny's eyes. **_**'He knows,'**_** she realized. "Sonny..." she began.**

**"Just tell me it's not true," Sonny whispered, "tell me you didn't lie to me and we'll forget this whole thing."**

**Courtney couldn't speak. Instead, she broke into tears. "I'm sorry, Sonny," she sobbed.**

**Sonny wrapped one arm around her shoulders as she cried. For some reason he didn't understand fully, he wasn't mad. It was as if a part of him already knew that she wasn't his sister.**

**"It's okay," he consoled her, "go ahead and cry."**

**When she was cried out, she looked up at him. "Why aren't you yelling at me?" she asked, curious.**

**Sonny grinned. "I guess because I always suspected the truth," he explained, "but Mike was so sure you were his daughter I didn't pay attention to my instincts." **_**Mike.**_** Sonny wondered about his father. "Does he know?"**

**Courtney closed her eyes and let out a breath. "Mike. No, he doesn't know. He thinks I am his daughter."**

**"So who are you really?" Sonny asked, point-blank.**

**"You know what, Sonny? I don't know anymore," Courtney sighed. "I've been doing this for so long, it's not like I forgot my real name, but I've been so many different people, I forgot who I really am."**

**Sonny remained silent. He knew she was dying to tell him everything so he wasn't going to interrupt her ramble.**

**"I've been conning people practically all my life," Courtney continued. "Janine taught me. And before you ask, no, Janine is not my mother. I don't know who my mother is. I've been on my own since I was fourteen and before that, I was in so many foster homes I can't even count. I met Janine in Atlantic City right after I ran away from the last home. She kind of looked after me but her main concern was how much we can con people out of." She paused to take a breath. "Anyway, our last mark was Edward Quartermaine. Janine had "met" him in A.C. Well, she didn't exactly meet him, she saw him in the casino where she worked and he looked rich. She decided to blackmail him, knowing that he would take the bait. I was sent in as the "good-girl" daughter who was appalled to find my mother blackmailing innocent people. She wanted me to marry into the family. AJ so willingly fell into our trap, except he was disowned. And then I met Jason...and suddenly the con wasn't so important anymore." She sniffled. Sonny handed her his handkerchief and she blew her nose. "I fell in love with him immediately and now I've lost him."**

**"Jason hates liars," Sonny said finally, reminding her, "but you know that already." He changed the subject. "When will you tell Mike the truth?"**

**Courtney was shocked. "Sonny, I can't tell Mike...this will hurt him."**

**"You can't NOT tell him, Courtney," Sonny insisted. "For whatever he is, Mike deserves to know the truth. Which reminds me, Mike was so accepting of you, which leads me to believe that he does have a daughter. Where is she?"**

**"I don't know," Courtney admitted, "Janine told me that she and Mike did have a daughter together. That's why it was so believable that I could be her. You see, from the time I came to stay with her, people always mistook us for mother/daughter, so eventually we stopped correcting them and **_**became **_**mother and daughter. When I saw Mike, I recognized him from pictures I had seen of him and Janine and when he mistook me for his daughter, I played along."**

**Sonny exhaled. He needed a drink after hearing this tale. His mind was reeling. So Courtney wasn't his sister but he did have a sister somewhere. Was she alive? And if she was, did she know who she was?**

(A/N: Hi! I'm sorry it's taken me so long to update but this took me awhile to work out.  I think this story has taken a twist. LOL.  Hope you like where it's going.  Thanks for the reviews.)


	4. Chapter Four

**The "Journey" is Over**

**A General Hospital fan-fiction**

**Chapter Four**

**Sonny returned to the penthouse. He went straight to the bar and poured himself a shot of bourbon. He downed it and poured another. He took the second drink and walked over to the window.**

**"Michael, I want you in bed in ten minutes," Carly yelled as she came downstairs. "I'm serious, Mr. Man." She stopped when she saw Sonny. "When did you get back?"**

**"Just now."**

**Carly sighed. Sonny was in one his pensive moods. "Did you find Courtney?" she asked, picking up Michael's toys that were littered on the floor.**

**Sonny turned around. He regarded Carly as she bent over the coffee table collecting Michael's puzzle pieces. "How much did you know, Carly?"**

**Carly froze. Straightening, she looked him in the eye. "I don't know what you mean."**

**"Come on, Carly," Sonny insisted, "don't play dumb. I know you know something about Courtney. Did you know she wasn't my sister?"**

**Carly paused. "No, I did not know that," she said, truthfully.**

**"I know you're hiding something, Carly," Sonny warned her, "tell me now before I find it out for myself." His eyes went cold. "And believe me, I will find out."**

**"Sonny, I can't tell you," Carly insisted, "I made a promise to Courtney."**

**"You're still going to be loyal to her now? Even when you know the truth?"**

**"She's my friend, Sonny," Carly reminded him, "I'm loyal to my friends."**

**"What about Jason?" Sonny asked. "He's your friend. Don't you think you should be loyal to him first?" He paused to let Carly consider his question. "She lied to him. Don't you think he deserves our loyalty more than Courtney?"**

**Carly considered Sonny's question. Before she could answer the door opened and Jason walked in. He nodded at Sonny.**

**"I need your help," he began. "I want a divorce as soon as possible so I need you to use your contacts to push the papers through."**

**"Are you sure, Jason?" Sonny asked, "you might want to take things slow before you do something rash."**

**Jason shook his head. "No, I want this over with **_**now**_**," he insisted. "I want the divorce final within the week."**

**"That won't be necessary," Carly told him. She had been watching Jason since he walked in. He was hurt and Carly knew that for him to begin to heal, he'd have to have nothing to do with Courtney whatsoever.**

**Sonny and Jason turned to her. "What do you mean **_**'that won't be necessary'**_**," Jason asked. "I am not staying married to Courtney no matter how much you try to talk me into it."**

**"No, I don't mean that," Carly began, "I mean, you don't have to get a divorce because..." She paused. "Because you're not legally married to Courtney."**

**"WHAT!?" Jason exclaimed. He stared at Carly. "How...How is this possible? Tell me everything, Carly."**

**"I don't know everything, Jason," she told him. Sonny rolled his eyes, knowing she was trying to talk her way out of the situation. She wanted to prove him wrong. "But I will tell you what I know." She exhaled slowly.**

**Jason stared, waiting for her to continue. Finally, Carly began. "Courtney started getting threatening letters a few months ago. She didn't want to tell you because they were from her first husband, Greg something-or-other. She married him when she was very young. And he was threatening to tell you that their marriage was never annulled if she didn't pay him $1 million. She never paid him so he showed up in town a few days ago. That's what she was telling me when you walked in, Jason."**

**"Why was she telling you and not me?" Jason asked, point-blank.**

**"Because I already knew about Greg," Carly admitted. "Courtney told me about him when she started getting the letters."**

**Jason sighed. He turned to Sonny. "I guess I don't need your help in getting a divorce." He moved passed him and toward the door.**

**"Jason, where are you going?" Carly called after him, but Jason merely walked out of the penthouse.**

**Sonny shook his head. "I knew you knew something."**

****

****

**To be continued…**

****

****

**(Carly does it again! LOL. Hope you liked this chapter. I'll have more ****soon, but only if you review! ;-) Just kidding. I'll update it anyway but please review! Feedback is my lifeblood.)**


	5. Chapter Five

**The Journey is Over**

****

**A General Hospital fan-fiction**

****

**Summary: The end of the "Journey"**

**Chapter Five**

**When he left the penthouse, Jason had no destination in mind. After taking a ride on his bike to clear his head, he found himself at Kelly's. **_**Big mistake.**_** The first person he saw when he walked in was Courtney. Luckily, he also saw Elizabeth.**

**Elizabeth saw Jason's face change when he spotted Courtney. She hoped to prevent a scene between the soon-to-be exes so she waved him over to a table in her station.**

**"Hello Elizabeth," he said, as he took a seat. "How are you feeling?"**

**She smiled weakly. "Oh, I'm hanging in there," she said, with a laugh. "Mostly, I only feel sick in the morning, thank goodness." She pulled her order pad out of her pocket. "What can I get you?"**

**"Just a bowl of chili, cornbread and a cup of coffee, black."**

**"Coming right up."**

**As he was waiting for his food, Mike walked in. He saw Courtney at the counter with a sad look on her face and then he spotted Jason. Immediately he jumped to the conclusion that they were fighting. He walked over to Jason's table.**

**"Hey Jason," Mike greeted, "mind if I join you?"**

**Jason looked up him. "Not now, Mike."**

**"Wow, you're sounding more and more like Sonny, you know that?" Mike said, sarcastically.**

**Jason shook his head and stood up. "I'm out of here," he said, "Elizabeth, I'm sorry, cancel my order."**

**"Sure, Jason, see you later."**

**Mike wasn't as accepting of Jason's departure as Elizabeth. "Where do you think you're going?" he demanded. "I want to talk to you. Why is Courtney upset all the time? What did you do?"**

**Jason stiffened. He turned around and looked at Mike. "You have no idea what you're talking about, Mike, so drop it."**

**Courtney was watching as Mike confronted Jason. Judging from his expression, she knew he was at the boiling point so she came around the counter and stepped between the two men. "Daddy, come sit at the counter."**

**Mike and Jason continued to glare at each other. "Jason, just go, okay?"**

**"Yeah, I'll leave you to talk with your **_**father**_**," he remarked before he turned and walked out of the diner.**

**As he left, Mike and Courtney sat down at the counter. "I'm sorry if I embarrassed you, sweetheart," Mike sympathized, "it just made me so mad seeing Jason sitting across the room and you looking so sad."**

**Courtney smiled. "I know, daddy, I appreciate it." She paused. "Have you talked to Sonny lately?"**

**"Sonny? No, not a word," Mike answered. "Why?"**

**"No reason," she said. She knew she had to tell Mike the truth that she wasn't his daughter but she couldn't do it now. It was too soon after she lost Jason. She needed someone on her side right now.**

**Mike could see the pain on Courtney's face. "Sweetheart, I can see you want to talk. Tell me what's wrong."**

**Courtney's eyes shined with unshed tears. "Oh daddy! My life is falling apart!" she sobbed, as he took her in his arms.**

**--------**

**Jason walked into Jake's bar. It was a place he felt comfortable, where no one would bother him, where he could sit in peace.**

**Jake was tending bar when she spotted Jason. She filled a mug with beer on tap and had it waiting for him when Jason approached the bar.**

**"Thanks Jake," he said as he took a seat. He took a long draw and almost drained the mug.**

**"Whoa, slow down there," Jake warned him, "looks like you've had a rough day."**

**Jason shrugged. "You got any rooms available?"**

**Jake raised her eyebrows. "What about that penthouse of yours? What happened, Sonny kicked you out?" She chuckled.**

**Jason didn't respond immediately. Finally, he admitted, "Courtney's living there so I'm moving out."**

**Jake looked sympathetic. "I'm sorry, Jason. I thought you two were good together."**

**Jason shrugged again. "Yeah, I thought so too, turns out I was wrong." He drained his glass and stood up. "So, about that room?"**

**"Oh yeah," Jake snapped back to reality. She retrieved a key from the cash register and handed it to Jason. "Room 15 is all ready. You're welcome to it. You've always been my best tenant."**

**--------**

**Courtney and Mike returned to the penthouse. With a deep sigh, Courtney sat on the couch. Mike joined her. "Honey, what's wrong?" he urged, "whatever it is, just tell me. Maybe I can help."**

**Before Courtney could answer, there was a knock on the door. Courtney reluctantly opened the door.**

**Carly barged in. "Sonny and I just had a huge fight and it's all your fault!" she exclaimed. She stopped when she saw Mike. She looked over at Courtney. "Did you tell him yet?"**

**Courtney shook her head. Mike was suspicious now. He stood up. "Tell me what?" he demanded, "what's going on here?"**

**Carly stared at Courtney. When she didn't reply, Carly warned her, "If you don't tell him, I will."**

**Courtney's eyes narrowed. "You only look out for yourself, don't you, Carly?" she accused, "I thought you were my friend."**

**"That was before you lied to me and everyone else!"**

**"I didn't lie to you!" Courtney insisted, "You were the only one who knew!"**

**"Not all of it," Carly reminded her. "You conveniently left out the most important bit of information."**

**Mike could see their argument could quickly escalate and then he'd never find out what it was really about. He stepped between the two women. "Okay, both of you calm down," he told them. "Let's all sit down and talk this out."**

**When they were seated, with Mike and Courtney on the sofa and Carly on the recliner, Mike began, "okay, now someone tell me, **_**calmly**_**, what's going on? What are you fighting about? And why are you so upset, Courtney?"**

**"I'll tell you, Mike," Sonny said from the open door. The three of them swiveled to face Sonny as he approached them. "You deserve to know."**

**Before he could utter a word, Courtney shot up. "NO!" she yelled. "I'll tell him. It's about time I stopped lying and I'm going to start now." She started pacing. Mike watched her move like a cat, not standing in one spot too long. "There's no easy way to say this, so I'm just going to say it out-right." She exhaled slowly. "I'm not who you think I am, Dad," she continued, "I'm not your daughter. In fact, Courtney isn't my real name."**

**Mike's eyes widened and he gasped. Suddenly, he gripped his left arm as pain shot through it. His face went flush and he started sweating profusely.**

**As he slumped back on the sofa, Sonny rushed to his side. "Call 911! He's having a heart attack!" In shock, Carly and Courtney stood motionless, mouths agape.**

****

**To be continued…**

**(Aha! Another cliffhanger! LOL. Don't worry, I promise to update soon. Don't forget to review!)**


	6. Chapter Six

**The Journey is Over**

****

**A General Hospital fan-fiction**

**Chapter Six**

**Sonny glared at Carly and Courtney. "Do something!" he ordered, "Call 911!"**

**Carly finally sprang into action. She picked up the phone and dialed. Courtney remained still. The only outwardly sign that she registered what was happening was the tears streaming down her face.**

**"Hello?" Carly said when the operator picked up, "yes, I have an emergency. My father-in-law is having a heart attack." She gave the particulars to the operator who assured her an ambulance was on the way while Sonny walked out of the apartment to tell Johnny to inform them when the paramedics arrived.**

**Carly hung up the phone and came to stand over Mike. "How are you feeling, Mike?"**

**Mike grimaced as he tried to smile. He looked over at Courtney, who was still crying. "Honey..."**

**"Mike, don't talk," Sonny told him, "lie back. The paramedics are on the way."**

**Mike looked at his son. "How did you know?" he asked him, casting his eyes toward Courtney.**

**Sonny glanced at her. "We'll talk about it later, Mike," he insisted, "I promise."**

**Johnny walked in the apartment at that moment. "Boss, Max just called from downstairs. The ambulance is pulling up."**

**"Thanks, Johnny, lead them in when they get here," Sonny told the guard.**

**Johnny left to wait at the elevators. Two minutes later, he returned with two paramedics carrying a backboard.**

**"Where's the patient?" the one in front asked.**

**Sonny moved aside. "Right here," he replied, "my father."**

**The paramedics checked Mike's vitals before assessing that he should get to the hospital to have his heart monitored. Despite Mike's protests, Sonny insisted that he follow their orders.**

**As he was being strapped to the board and carried out, Courtney remained behind. Sonny followed closely behind. "I'm going to ride with him in the ambulance," he told Carly.**

**Carly followed them to the elevator and watched until the doors closed. She went back into the penthouse. Courtney was sitting on the sofa with her head in her hands.**

**Carly put her hands on her hips. "Well, I hope you're happy.**

**--------**

**Sonny paced in the waiting room while waiting for someone to tell him about Mike's condition. Every once in awhile, a nurse would come out and Sonny would snap to attention, but no one told him what was going on.**

**Finally, Monica Quartermaine walked out. She approached Sonny. She smiled at him to help ease his discomfort. "First of all, Sonny, Mike's okay," she began, "he had a mild myocardial infarction."**

**"Translation please?" Sonny asked.**

**"A mild heart attack. We're going to keep him overnight for observation," she continued. "You can go in to see him if you want."**

**Sonny thanked Monica as they heard a page for her over the hospital intercom. Monica walked away as Sonny gave a sigh of relief. He walked toward the trauma room and peeked in the window. Mike was hooked up to a heart monitor and he had an IV attached to his arm. He appeared to be asleep but as Sonny pushed open the double doors he opened his eyes.**

**"Hey Sonny," Mike said weakly. He looked behind Sonny expecting to see Courtney come in after him.**

**"She didn't come," Sonny informed him.**

**Mike looked disappointed. "How long have you known?" Mike asked, referring to Courtney's revelation.**

**"I just found out earlier today," Sonny replied, "I have to admit I wasn't **_**really**_** surprised."**

**"Why?"**

**Sonny sat in the stool next to Mike's bed. He sighed. "I don't know, really. I never 100% accepted that she was your daughter," he admitted to Mike, quickly adding, "I believe that you believed she was but I never really believed that she was. Does that make sense?"**

**Mike shrugged. "Kind of," he said, "your gut instincts were telling you something different." Sonny nodded. "I guess you should have listened to them after all. But," Mike added, after a pause, "why would she lie about being my daughter?"**

**Sonny relayed what Courtney had told him on the docks. Mike was stunned to learn about her past. **_**'How could a girl who looked so innocent turn out to be a con artist?' **_**he wondered. But then he realized that those made the best con artists, people who didn't **_**look **_**the part were usually the ones who were scamming you.**

**--------**

**Courtney looked up at Carly. "Don't say it, Carly," she pleaded, "I feel bad enough already. I may have killed him."**

**"You didn't kill him," Carly told her, "Sonny would call if Mike died. Chances are, he'll be in the hospital for a while and then he'll be released. You'll see."**

**"No, I won't see," Courtney said, "I can't face him again. Not after all the lies." She paused. "It's best if I leave. I'll get Greg off my back at least."**

**"I forgot about him. Have you heard from him?"**

**Courtney shook her head. "I hope I never see that bastard again."**

**At that moment the phone rang. Courtney froze fearing the news as Carly answered it. "Hello?"**

**"Carly, it's me," Sonny said, "I just wanted to let you two know that Mike is alright. He's staying in the hospital overnight. I'll be home later."**

**Carly nodded. After hanging up, she relayed the news to Courtney.**

**Courtney stood up. She went to the closet and pulled down her suitcase. "Now that I know that Mike's okay, I can leave with a clear conscience," she said as she carried it up the stairs.**

**to be continued....**


	7. Epilogue

**The Journey is Over**

****

**A General Hospital fan-fiction**

**Chapter Seven: Epilogue**

**Jason walked down the steps from his room at Jake's and approached the bar. Jake wasn't in sight so he gave an envelope to the bartender. "Give this to Jake when she gets back."**

**The bartender nodded, taking the envelope and placing it in the cash register. Jason left the bar and hopped on his bike.**

**He had been sitting in his room for the past hour mulling over his life. He didn't like the turn his life had taken and realized that he hadn't been happy in a long time. The last time he felt any happiness was when Michael was a baby and they lived at the cottage with Robin, before Carly returned from Ferncliff and blew his life into bits.**

**Sitting in his room, Jason decided that he needed a new start; a fresh start away from Port Charles and away from Carly. She was like a poison to him, a poison that infected you until you were helpless to it. Jason felt like he was waking up from a coma induced by her poison. He could finally see what Robin had been trying to tell him about her. She manipulated people by using their weaknesses. Jason's fatal weakness had been Michael. He loved that boy from the moment he held him and Carly latched onto that. Jason wished he had listened to Robin's warnings because it would have saved him so much heartache. **

**It was the loss of Michael that made him vulnerable to Courtney. His need for a family of his own, after he "gave" Michael to Sonny to raise, that drew him into Courtney's web of lies. But now that was over. He was free, free of Courtney, and free of Carly finally.**

**He knew Sonny would understand his need to leave town. He drove to the Harborview Towers and spoke to Max. "Give this to Sonny for me," he began, taking the letter out of his jacket pocket. "I won't be around for awhile."**

**Max nodded. He looked at the envelope and ached to read its' contents but instead of opening it, he slid it inside his jacket. He knew better than to read anything meant for his boss.**

**Jason hopped back on his bike and took off. He had a destination in mind. **_**Europe**_**. He wanted, no **_**needed**_**, to see Robin. He knew she might not want to see him but he had to apologize to her. After that, she never had to see him again.**

**--------**

**Carly followed Courtney upstairs. "You're leaving? Just like that?" She couldn't understand the way Courtney was giving up so easily.**

**"Yes, Carly, it's over," Courtney said, calmly, "Jason will never talk to me, let alone trust me, again. The best thing I can do for him is to leave."**

**She packed her bag quickly, taking only the essentials. She had no idea where she was going but she knew she didn't need a whole lot to start over.**

**When she was done, she carried her suitcase downstairs and retrieved her jacket from the closet. She turned to Carly and smiled. "I guess this is good-bye then," she said. "I want you to know that you were the best friend I ever had, Carly."**

**Carly nodded. "As were you. In fact," she added, "you were the **_**only **_**friend I ever had."**

**They quickly hugged and Courtney picked up her suitcase and, with one last glance back at the home she shared with Jason, if only for a short time, she left. She rode the elevator in silence and waved good-bye to the guards in the lobby.**

**--------**

**The weeks and months passed quickly. Mike came home and moved into Jason's penthouse. Sonny insisted he remain close to keep an eye on him.**

**Sonny had read the letter from Jason and, unlike Carly, understood why he had to leave. Because of this, Sonny and Carly grew increasingly distant. They fought more and more until finally Sonny had had enough.**

**When he heard about Courtney's disappearance, Sonny wasn't surprised. Mike, on the other hand, had hoped to talk to her. He wanted to know why she had lied to him. Most of all, he wanted to find out where his real daughter was. Once he was feeling better, Mike and Sonny paid a visit to Janine in Atlantic City. They found her and forced her to tell them the truth. She finally revealed that her and Mike's real daughter had died at the age of four after a bout with scarlet fever. Mike was devastated.**

**One year after he left Port Charles, Jason returned for his grandmother's 90th birthday. He had a smile on his face and a twinkle in his eye. **

**When he visited Sonny, he revealed that he had finally found the happiness and the family he had wanted for so long. Robin was back at their home in Paris about to give birth to their first child. She was still HIV-positive but with the aid of the triple cocktail, the doctors assured them that the baby was in no danger of contracting the virus in utero.**

**His journey to a happy life was now over.**

****

**THE END.**

****

**(I want to thank all my reviewers for all the kind words. I really appreciate ya'll. I hope you like how I ended this story and yes, this is the end. I may pen a sequel one day but not now. I want to concentrate on my other fics. Anyway, thanks again. And please remember to review one last time.)**


End file.
